seraphiafandomcom-20200214-history
Gargouille
Gargouilles are bipedal reptilian creatures that live mainly in mountainous and forest areas, though for some reason they prefer to live on or near old people Appearance In appearance, gargouilles vaugely resemble small dragons as they have four long powerful limbs, diamond-hard claws and teeth, a pair of large curving horns, a thin arrowhead tail, and large leathery wings. However, they are classified as being a completely different type of animal from the due to the fact that they possess neither the sentience nor the inner fire that defines the dragon race. Gargouilles also have a face that is described as being vaugely cat-like. With their incredibly sharp claws, these creatures are able to scale vertical surfaces with ease and they can even stick to the ceiling in a manner similar to a gecko. Gargouilles have highly dexterous hands that, like racoons, enable them to manipulate objects and pick locks with ease. Gargouilles are protected by stone-like skin that is incredibly thick and hard, allowing them to endure attacks from most potential predators and conventional weapony (the sole exception being blades forged from adamantine). Their skin is also strangely resistant to all but the most powerful of combat-based magic and enchanted weaponry. Behavior Gargouilles are lithovores (mineral-eaters) and much like the Rock Lobster they will consume rocks to enhance their stone-like armored hide, which becomes harder and darker as they become older. Even young gargouilles are hard to damage, but they are still far more vunerable to possible predation than adults. Gargouilles often forage for rocks like sandstone, gypsum, and. After eating a particularly large meal, gargouilles will stand perfectly still for hours on end as they digest, making them look almost like statues. This "stone still" behavior is also their primary response young gargouilles have to possible dangers, as they can blend into their surroundings quite easily with their stone-gray skin. Although they look quite fearsome as adults, gargouilles will rarely attack anypony unless they are first provoked or threatend. Gargouilles, like dragons, are very solitary creatures by nature. Gargouilles mate once every three years to produce a single egg which only the female helps to raise. Within the first few weeks of their lifes, newborn gargouilles become mobile, independent, and ready to leave the nest to start their own lives. They do not form extended families. Trivia & Popular Lore *Their skin's natural resistance to magic has unfortunately made gargouilles a target to being poached by non-magical races such as canids or griffins. In some regions, gargouilles have hunted to the point of near extinction and they are now a legally protected species throughout most of the Known World. *These creatures are the primary inspiration for the stone gargoyles used to drive away Harpies and Tengus from populated areas. Because of this, seeing a gargouille close to one's residence is considered a sign of good fortune. *Unlike most other flying animals, gargouilles seem to be incapable of perching on normal clouds. *The only creatures capable of consuming Gargouilles are Quarray Eels and Bulette, which has given this species an instinctual fear of caverns and tunnels. *Some ancient legends claim that the reason Gargouilles prefer to live on or near old ruins is that they were once trained to act as guard animals for ancient fortresses and castles. Inspiration *The Gargouille is inspired by the Gargoyle from "The Proper Care and Feeding of Monsters" by Cold in Gardez. Category:Creatures Category:Pseudodragons